People Have To Move On
by Ferrie
Summary: Hydra-Bell had loved Staz. Fuyumi is in love with Staz. Staz never loved Beru. Genre: Humour in here too!
1. I Know

A/N :

Sorry about the wait. I've had a tight schedule. Not if you dont understand the story, then Ill gradually tell you in bits of the story. But now I will present you what you have been waiting for! - FERRIE

1 I Know...

Staz opened the door and grunted. "What do you need?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Where's Fuyumi?" I asked looking in the house but was quickly hit with a grey wall.

"She's sleeping. What do you need?" I shifted a little uncomfortably but managed to hold a stable state.

"I just wanted to know how you guys were doing... after you know what..." I trailed off hopping he'd catch the point. "Look, Beru. I'm really not in the mood to talk. Maybe we could meet some place other then here?" He asked hoping I'd accept and leave quickly. "But you promised today! I can't change my schedule!" Seriously? I'd planned everything perfectly, and now I get this? What the hell?

"Okay,okay. Then meet me at nine in the park by the Fair." I nodded and walked away.

That was Staz and me. I wouldn't say we were friends, nor enemies. But we had been more than friends before. I'd promise myself to forget him...But there was something about him that had drawn me closer to him. But that was back then. We'd say this never happen and walk away. But I needed a full closure. One that will make me set free of him. I know I'm so selfish. But everybody is a different person. So you could say I did that, but you did this. It wouldn't be any different. I was blackmailing Staz.

That how I was. I'd tell Fuyumi about what Staz has done. They'd both be left in a state of confusion.

"Woah...I can't do that." I said sitting down on the park bench. It was almost forty minutes till nine.

"I'd just ask him how he feels and then leave this subject alone!" I exclaimed nodding my head in approval.

I looked around and still saw no sign of him. Where could he be? Its already 9:10. I waited a few more minutes then got up. I knew he wasn't coming. I dropped the square frame I always had to move through places, on the ground. I stepped one foot in then took it out when I heard my name.

I know that voice... I turned around and saw Fuyumi running with Staz by her side. I felt a heavy weight on my chest along with the feeling of my heart pounding hard. Fuyumi stopped in front of me wheezing harshly to the ground before looking back up at me. I smiled and unpleasant smile, but she didn't seem to notice and smiled back. "Hiya." Staz said sitting Fuyumi on his lap smiling up at me.

"Why are you here Fuyumi?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. She winced and realized the tension building up between me and her. "Staz... told me about you guys. She said playing with her thumbs like a little kid. She always tried to play it like a kid. And I used to love her for it. But now...

"I didn't know about it. But that was and old thing?" She asked looking from me to Staz.

Now I see. She wasn't gonna give him up no matter what. "Yeah it was." He said tightening his left arm around her waist. I nodded my head. I felt a little mad, but happy that I got the answer I needed.

But I still needed my time with Staz, alone. After a few minutes of talking, Fuyumi excused herself to the public bathroom. I sat by Staz and looked at him. He knew I was staring. But he acted as if he didn't see anything. "So your serious about her." He looked at me and smiled. "Beru, you have known that I've moved on from what we had in the pa-." He stopped short and looked at me confused.

I know why. I was crying again. He put his arm around me and held me close. I moved in comfortably and sighed. I was very selfish. But this one only for this moment. At least let me have one more moment like this before we part ways. "Ummm, are we heading home?" Fuyumi asked with a little uneasiness. Staz pulled me away and grabbed Fuyumi's hand. "Yes. We'll see you again, Beru?" He asked holding Fuyumi's hand tighter. "Staz, you hurting my hand. Please stop." She said struggling to pry his fingers away. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He said kissing her forehead and walking away with her hand in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N :

Sorry about the wait. I've had a tight schedule. But here is the first chapter! Please read and review!

1 I Know...

Staz opened the door and grunted. "What do you need?" He asked with an annoyed tone.

"Where's Fuyumi?" I asked looking in the house but was quickly hit with a grey wall.

"She's sleeping. What do you need?" I shifted a little uncomfortably but managed to hold a stable state.

"I just wanted to know how you guys were doing... after you know what..." I trailed off hopping he'd catch the point. "Look, Beru. I'm really not in the mood to talk. Maybe we could meet some place other then here?" He asked hoping I'd accept and leave quickly. "But you promised today! I can't change my schedule!" Seriously? I'd planned everything perfectly, and now I get this? What the hell?

"Okay,okay. Then meet me at nine in the park by the Fair." I nodded and walked away.

That was Staz and me. I wouldn't say we were friends, nor enemies. But we had been more than friends before. I'd promise myself to forget him...But there was something about him that had drawn me closer to him. But that was back then. We'd say this never happen and walk away. But I needed a full closure. One that will make me set free of him. I know I'm so selfish. But everybody is a different person. So you could say I did that, but you did this. It wouldn't be any different. I was blackmailing Staz.

That's how I was. I'd tell Fuyumi about what Staz has done. They'd both be left in a state of confusion.

"Woah...I can't do that." I said sitting down on the park bench. It was almost forty minutes till nine.

"I'd just ask him how he feels and then leave this subject alone!" I exclaimed nodding my head in approval.

I looked around and still saw no sign of him. Where could he be? Its already 9:10. I waited a few more minutes then got up. I knew he wasn't coming. I dropped the square frame I always had to move through places, on the ground. I stepped one foot in then took it out when I heard my name.

I know that voice... I turned around and saw Fuyumi running with Staz by her side. I felt a heavy weight on my chest (not boobs) along with the feeling of my heart pounding hard.

Fuyumi stopped in front of me wheezing harshly to the ground before looking back up at me. I smiled and unpleasant smile, but she didn't seem to notice and smiled back. "Hiya." Staz said sitting Fuyumi on his lap smiling up at me.

"Why are you here Fuyumi?" I asked trying not to sound annoyed. She winced and realized the tension building up between me and her. "Staz... told me about you guys. She said playing with her thumbs like a little kid. She always tried to play it like a kid. And I used to love her for it. But now...

"I didn't know about it. But that was an old thing?" She asked looking from me to Staz.

Now I see. She wasn't gonna give him up no matter what. "Yeah it was." He said tightening his left arm around her waist. I nodded my head. I felt a little mad, but happy that I got the answer I needed.

But I still needed my time with Staz, alone. After a few minutes of talking, Fuyumi excused herself to the public bathroom. I sat by Staz and looked at him. He knew I was staring. But he acted as if he didn't see anything. "So your serious about her." He looked at me and smiled. "Beru, you have known that I've moved on from what we had in the pa-." He stopped short and looked at me confused.

I know why. I was crying again. He put his arm around me and held me close. I moved in comfortably and sighed. I was very selfish. But this one only for this moment. At least let me have one more moment like this before we part ways. "Ummm, are we heading home?" Fuyumi asked with a little uneasiness. Staz pulled me away and grabbed Fuyumi's hand. "Yes. We'll see you again, Beru?" He asked holding Fuyumi's hand tighter. "Staz, you hurting my hand. Please stop." She said struggling to pry his fingers away. "Oh yeah. Sorry." He said kissing her forehead and walking away with her.

Tell me what you think! Was it too short? Sounded fast? Criticism and Praise!  
Makes you a better author. Chapter 3 coming up if you review!


End file.
